


Oh, How I Wish

by unreachablevoice



Series: 1+1=2, but I'd rather stick to 1 because these are just 1shots and I want you to feel lacking and suffer too :) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne-centric, Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, Daminette Songfic, F/M, Hurt Damian Wayne, Jason Todd Few Dialogues, Jealous Damian Wayne, Light Angst, ML Songfic, MariBat, Maribat angst, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One-Sided Attraction, POV Damian Wayne, Sad Damian Wayne, Tim Drake Few Dialogues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreachablevoice/pseuds/unreachablevoice
Summary: Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought...No, scratch that. It WAS bad.It was bad enough that Damian Wayne had fell into one Marinette Dupain-Cheng's trap and became friends with her, he didn't need these blasted feelings of him to fall deeper and wish for something more than that!(I really suck at summaries, I'm sorry!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne (One-Sided)
Series: 1+1=2, but I'd rather stick to 1 because these are just 1shots and I want you to feel lacking and suffer too :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028631
Comments: 62
Kudos: 123





	Oh, How I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Songfic based on "Heather" by Conan Gray.

When Damian first met her, he already knew something was bound to happen; something big and _devastating_. But he wasn't really sure what it was, so he tried not to think too much about it. 

Turns out, that was the wrong move to make. Damian shouldn't have brushed it off just because he wasn't sure what it was. He should've braced himself, braced for the impact heading his way. _Braced for the impact of his **feelings** for her._

There were even signs already, signs that tried to warn him, signs that he didn't see because he was too blind. Or maybe it was more fitting to say that he was blinded by her. She blinded him with her radiance that it left him defenseless and vulnerable with almost everything.

Damian lets out a scoff and shakes his head in disbelief. Who would've thought that the Demon Spawn, dubbed by his brothers, Damian Wayne, would fall in love with one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

A sharp knock shook him out of his thoughts and his door opens.

"Hey, Damian." Drake's head pops out of the small crack of his door.

"Is there something wrong, Drake?" Damian raises a brow at him. Drake never deliberately comes to him for something, since they were always out for each other's necks ever since he first came to his father. So why was he here?

"Nah, just wanted to see if you'd like to listen to this." he throws an audio player with a pair of headphones to him, which Damian easily caught.

He looks at the device and back to his slightly older brother with a slight question in his jade eyes.

"Just thought you'd enjoy it." Drake shrugs his shoulder and immediately disappears and closes his door with a resounding click, leaving him alone to tamper with the small device.

With a profound sigh, Damian puts on the earpieces and presses play. Not like he has anything better to do anyway.

The soft plays of piano keys and guitar chords hit his ears as the song starts.

_**I still remember,** _

_**Third of December.** _

_**Me in your sweater,** _

_**You said it looked better** _

_**On me, than it did you.** _

Damian was vaguely reminded of the time where Marinette had made him a sweater for the sole purpose of friendship. How funny that this song was just like that. And if he were to be honest, that time was actually the start of the spark that ignited his flame for her.

_**Only if you knew** _

_**How much I liked you.** _

_**But I watch your eyes as she** _

_**Walks by.** _

_**What a sight for** _

_**Sore eyes.** _

He remembers when he finally understood what he really felt towards Marinette, how he really viewed their relationship. Only for her to come running to him, saying stuff about how she wanted him to meet someone, meet someone she treasures so much.

Damian was terrified to say that something inside him broke a little.

_**Brighter than a** _

_**Blue sky.** _

_**She's got you** _

_**Mesmerized,** _

_**While I die.** _

Marinette had come running to him with a guy on tow. A green-eyed blonde who he distinctly remembers as that model from the billboards around Paris who, honestly, had weird poses.

"Damian, this is Adrien!" her hands waving over to the male. And he remembers how when she had introduced the blonde, her face was split into a wide grin. A smile so wide and so dazzling that it made his already poor attempt of a smile falter.

Marinette looked like she was complete. And that left an ugly taste in Damian's mouth.

_**Why would you ever kiss me?** _

_**I'm not even half as pretty.** _

_**You gave her your sweater,** _

_**It's just polyester, but you like her better.** _

At the words of the song, Damian recalls another time when Marinette had given him a chaste kiss. It was so soft and gentle that Damian was almost afraid that he was just dreaming. The warmth being the only thing that reminded him that he was, in fact, in total bliss and that it was true.

As they slowly moved away from each other, he was met with a flushed face that's sporting beautiful bluebell eyes that looked at his own eyes while holding the same love he had.

After a while, Marinette returns back to that Agreste guy's side while giggling. And only then, did he remember: Right. This was just a game. They were only playing a game that's why Marinette had agreed to kiss him. How foolish of him to think that she did it out of love when she already had someone.

He sat back down while listening to the others continue their ridiculous game. That ridiculous game that gave him false hope for a few seconds that felt like eternity at that time.

_**...Wish I were Heather.** _

The whispered words snap him out of his stupor and made him abruptly pause the song and take the headphones off his head. A shocked look on his face as he stares at the audio device.

Does he really think that way? Does he really...?

Damian closes his fists and strongly grips at the device that it made it's hard sides poke at his palms. With a shake of his head, he tucks his face into his hands and sighs.

"How despicable."

* * *

Damian is seated at a Karaoke Booth with the very same girl he is in love with, the same blonde Agreste she introduced, his brothers, and some other people/friends right now. And why, you ask? Well, that's because he was dragged by ~~his~~ Marinette. Saying how he needs to act more his age. So, what better way to do that than to join them on their shenanigans and tomfoolery while singing cliché songs in a room?

"How fun..." he grumbles particularly to no one while rolling his eyes.

"Yo, demon Brat! It's your turn!" Jason calls out to him and throws him the microphone, which landed surprisingly into his hands.

"I refuse to—" he makes the mistake of looking at Marinette and sees her equally looking back at him while sporting a pleading look on her pretty face. Wrong move.

Shit! Now, he has to do this unless he wants to make her look sullen!

Letting out a sigh, he stands up and goes over to the makeshift stage in the room, which made the room erupt into cheers. "All right. Any requests?" he asks as his eyes roam around the room.

"I got one!" Drake raises his hand while skimming the song book and pressing the buttons on the remote. "I know you know this song, so I'll just punch in the numbers for you." he looks back at Damian and stares at him intently, something about that look in his eyes irked him.

Just as Damian was about to ask, a familiar beat blasts on the speakers and the same piano keys and guitar chords resonate around the room. His eyes snap back to meet Drake's and he sees that his eyes were still holding that look.

 _'Tell her,'_ he mouths over to him. And in that moment, Damian knew that this was Drake's way of helping him. Even if it was pointless since they both knew Marinette could never return what he feels towards her because the Agreste kid was there.

Damian frowns at his brother and looks at the screen as the lyrics begin to show.

_**"Watch as she stands with** _

_**"Her holding your hand."** _

As he sang the words of the song, Damian couldn't help but look back at the ravenette and the blonde beside her.

Agreste was leaning over to her and whispering something in her ear that made her blush a pretty color and slap his shoulder while giggling. Giggling like they had no care for the world and it's just the two of them. Something about that made Damian's insides churn.

_**"Put your arm 'round her shoulder,** _

_**"Now I'm getting colder."** _

His jade eyes catch sight of the Agreste guy's hand on Marinette's petite shoulder as they both laugh at something Grayson said. An icy pang pricks at his chest and his grip on the microphone hardens. Funny how they were both doing what the song said without even knowing it.

_**"But how could I hate her?** _

_**"She's such an angel,** _

_**"But then again, kinda** _

_**"Wish she were dead, as she Walks by.** _

_**"What a sight for** _

_**"Sore eyes."** _

Marinette looks over to him and smiles prettily, a dust of red in her cheeks as her pearly whites show. Oh, how he wishes that meant something more.

Her lovely mouth opens into an 'O' and she whoops at him, cheering him on as he continues to sing the obnoxiously cliché song that accurately describes the plight he was in. How annoying that it felt like the song was jeering at him, making fun of his crisis. And how aching it was with how correct it is.

_**"Brighter than a** _

_**"Blue sky.** _

**_"She's got you_ **

_**"Mesmerized,** _

_**"While I die."** _

Damian looks back at the green-eyed blonde beside Marinette and scowls. How is it that he gets to be so lucky? That he gets to have the only thing that he has ever wanted so strongly his whole life? And he can't even see it. Can't even see the pain that he feels whenever he looks at the two of them, looks at him as he smiles without knowing that the world was in his hands. That Damian's _whole world_ was in his arms.

Feeling a lump on his throat, he looks away from the couple and back at the screen as he tries to swallow down the ugly feeling in his chest.

_'How despicable indeed.'_

**_"Why would you ever kiss me?_ **

_**"I'm not even half as pretty.** _

_**"You gave her your sweater,** _

_**"It's just polyester, but you like her better.** _

_**"I wish I were Heather!"** _

As he belts out the lyrics, Damian's eyes briefly catch Drakes' again. A pitying look on his face as his head jerks over to Marinette, as if prompting him to talk to her while singing. What? No, why is he looking at him like that? He doesn't need pity. He's _fine_. At least that's what he tells himself. 

_**"Ohhh,** _

_**"Wish I were Heather,** _

_**"Ohhh,** _

_**"Ohhhh,** _

_**"Wish I were Heather..."** _

As soon as the song comes to an end, Damian drops the mic and gets down the makeshift stage. Ignoring all of the cheers and shocked looks on the people's faces (Yes, he can sing, you dolts! And he's a pretty good singer if he does say so himself!) as he continues to trudge over to his seat and grab his bag.

"Damian? Where are you going?" he doesn't even notice Marinette standing next to him, only after he feels her hand on his shoulder and hears the uncanny tone in her voice.

His eyes reluctantly meet hers and something inside him falls apart with the way she looks at him, "I'm leaving," he sullenly says as he moves away and out to the door, not even giving her the chance to reply.

As soon as Damian was out, he wastes no time to find his car, and once he did, he grumbly goes inside and drives away and finally lets out the shuddering breath he didn't even knew he held.

Thinking that the silence was deafening, he opens his radio and listens as the DJ announces that someone had requested to play a particular song to tell the world of his unrequited love and plays a familiar tune.

Okay, what is with this song that it seems like it wants to follow him everywhere?

Damian groans and scowls at the road while just letting the song play, not having the heart to turn it off. It is pretty catchy anyway.

_**Why would you ever kiss me?** _

_**I'm not even half as pretty.** _

As the song continues to play, Damian's thoughts fly away. He briefly wonders if Marinette and Agreste have kissed alre—NO! Do not think about that! If he does, he might just go berserk and crash his car and worry people! Worry Marinette, most importantly!

_**You gave her your sweater,** _

_**It's just polyester, but you like her better.** _

He abruptly stops the car over to the side, so as to not disrupt the passing vehicles, and rests his head on the steering wheel, finally letting go of the pent-up negativity he held. Tears form at the corner of his eyes as he chokes out a sob at the thought of Marinette and that Agreste guy.

Damian imagines how both of their hearts must be as pure as their connection to one another, and that made his tears flow faster.

_**Wish I were...** _

As the beat of the song slowly dies down, Damian tunes out the DJ's voice and some announcement he was talking about. His hands gripping even more tightly at the wheel that he was afraid he might just break it.

He ponders back to the last part of the song and the overall message it held, thinking how right it was.

_Damian really does wish he was Adrien._

**Author's Note:**

> You know this is actually not supposed to be the songfic that I was going to post. But then, when I was listening to some music while doing stuff, this came on. And I mean, ideas began to full-on ATTACK ME! So, what was I suppose to do?
> 
> Anyway, I am not sorry. I am completely, one HUNDRED PERCENT not going to apologize for that ending. And I'm sorry not sorry for not warning you of the (kinda) angsty plot :)
> 
> And if any of y'all are asking, no. I did not have any idea of why I chose Drak—oh my gosh I'm beginning to talk like Damian. Anywho, yeah I don't know why Tim and Damian were being civilized in this. It was just spontaneous, I wrote it on the spot, I'm still not sorry, because what do you expect when a person who did not have a good night's sleep writes in the morning when she's basically still drowsy and half asleep?
> 
> Oh and also, this is actually one of the fastest fics I finished which is yay! Accomplishment! :D
> 
> P.S. I definitely recommend you listen to the song. It's really beautiful and sad at the same time :)
> 
> And hello to those in the US who are still up even though it's five in the morning! Please go to sleep!
> 
> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! And my ask and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


End file.
